One Night
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Elsa,in a turn of events, can't sleep and goes to the only one who can help..(Elsa Anna sisterly love)


"No...Anna...no...p-please...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIE!"

The Queen of Arendelle leaped upright in her bed during the full blown scream, completely awake now. Her skin was practically soaked with sweat, and her blood felt...cold,at least more cold than what was expected of one who's a cryokinetic. Her eyes were wide in complete shock, and her heart felt like it would explode from her chest from the way it was pounding from within. Her lungs were stressed greatly in tandem with her repetitive shaking.

Elsa suddenly whimpered.

It was such a terrible nightmare that she couldn't help but do so. She curled her legs to her torso, before burying her face in her knees and hugging herself tightly. Elsa was too late to close her eyes and tears spilled from them even when she did close young woman was not able to sob for long, especially after a flash of light from outside grabbed her attention.

She remembered soon after; it was raining before she went to bed. The storm had apparently grown as she slept, and was now a raging thunderstorm. It seemed that the weather represented her mind...Calm and collected and then fearful and...uncontrollable. Speaking of that, Elsa noticed that she had made ice stain and thicken her entire room. With a wave of her hand, it was sent away from her, and then she repositioned herself into a sleeping position once again. Ten minutes later, she turned onto her side. Another ten minutes and she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyelids drooping. Elsa began thinking of the most boring books she'd read, but soon got to the final chapter of every book she could think of. The queen tried counting sheep in her mind, but when she got to number one thousand-eight hundred and ninety seven, Elsa came to a surprising realization...

She couldn't get back to sleep.

How could she, after such a nightmare? No one can go back to sleep after a nightmare, no matter how much they need to. Elsa knew that when she had a nightmare, despite her then uncontrollable abilities, she would go and sleep with her parents for the remainder of the night. But since her parents were...no longer with them, Elsa couldn't go to the original Queen and King. Yet there was one idea, as embarrassing as it seemed to Elsa, just one person who could help her out with such an issue...

* * *

Creeping down the hall towards the Princess' room was room seemed to remind Elsa of Anna's endless attempts when she was younger. She'd creep down the hallway, as Elsa could always tell when it was Anna coming, and she'd knock on the door and tell Elsa all about her day and the odd little things she did in it. Elsa sighed quietly as she remembered how she spoke, as if Elsa was a great friend even if she was locked in a room. The Queen wished she could go back in time and tell her younger self not to be so...afraid of herself. Then she could forget the horrible things she did in the past.

Elsa came back to reality at Anna's door and once more thought of the embarrassment and Irony of it all. Here she was: a proud, strong and independent queen having to come to her younger sister after a nightmare. Anna should be the one doing this...but only she was. Elsa cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

"A-Anna?" Elsa hated how horrifically hoarse her voice sounded. She sounded sounded like some kind of demon. "Are you awake?"

She silently entered the room when silence boomed for the next two minutes. She instantly smelled Anna's familiar perfume; the smell of roses in spring, and soon located Anna's bed. The Queen crept closer to her bed again, peering closely at the disarrayed blankets. The bed was flat, which revealed that Anna was not in bed. Elsa frowned in deep confusion, never noticing a figure sneaking up behind her...

THWUMP!

Elsa fell forward with a shreik, and fell onto the bed. When she turned around, she could just makenout Anna standing over her with a pillow. "Back off, Bed monster! Or I'll give you one heck of a beating!"

Elsa coughed to clear her voice, and then spoke. "Anna, you couldn't even stop a monster with a pillow."

"...Elsa?" The princess ran to her nightstand and turned on the lights.

The Queen stood up slowly, blinking from the harsh light. "In the flesh..."

"Oh..." Anna giggled. "Your voice sounded so hoarse! I thought you were a bed monster."

Elsa looked over Anna's bed hair and her ruffled nightgown and then frowned. "They way your hair looks, I'd think you are a bed monster."

"Yeah, Yeah...Whatever." The Princess did not care for looking elegant, and many suitor princes wondered why Kristoff adored the...adorably disgusting girl. "Your hair is isn't so better than mine!"

"Its bedhair, Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't take it seriously."

Anna sat at the foot of her bed, gazing at Elsa with that patented Anna grin "Sooo...What brings you to my humble abode?"

Elsa flinched visibly at the question, her shoulders raising quickly. This was the probably embarrassing part, telling her sister the reason. Although now that Elsa thought about it, things didn't have to be so embarrassing. A little...stretching of the truth wouldn't hurt, right? So, Elsa thought up something else to say, and she thought it up quick. "Why? Oh! Why...I was just uh...hungry! Yes! I was just hungry is all. I wanted chocolate, but I just decided to come in here and uh, talk with you! I thought it might help."

Anna's grin slowly faded away and for the first time in forever, she had an indescribable look on her face. She seemed to be staring at Elsa so hard that she might as well have been staring through her. After the long silence reigned between them, Anna spoke. "Why are you...lying to me?"

She sounded just the slightest bit heartbroken form this, and Elsa hated that. "_what?! What makes you think that?! That's why-"

"I can't believe this..." Anna looked like she sounded and stared at the floor. "...I thought we were close Elsa. I thought we could always tell each other things after you came back..."

Elsa finally couldn't take it anymore, and walked over to sit next to her on her bed. "A-Anna, you know that we are still close...Look, I'm sorry okay? I just...I...I was just afraid to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Anna looked up at her, a pout still on her lips.

"Well..." Elsa bit her bottom lip nervously. "Yes, I was afraid to be..."

"Hold on..." Anna raised her eyebrow at Elsa. "...you wet your bed, didn't you?"

Elsa was so surprised by the odd question that she couldn't help but burst into fitful laughter. Anna, after blinking in confusion, also burst into laughter with Elsa. The sisters guffawed continuously with each other until finally, they ran out of breath to keep laughing. Elsa wiped her eyes and giggled lightly. "Okay...whoo... that was hilarious, Anna..."

"Yeah...hee hee... But I take it you didn't wet anything." Anna stated as she calmed down. "So...what did you come here for?"

Elsa swallowed and built up the courage to look at her sister. "...I had a nightmare."

"Ooooooh...That's what you're embarrassed about?"

"Yes...it should be the other way around to me..."

"Well, I'm not one for nightmares. My brain's too happy for it." Anna patted the bed. "And this bed's big enough for two if you wanna stay..?"

"I...yes, I would like that very much."

Elsa wondered whybshe thought it would be so hard to tell Anna as the lights went out again and she set herself into the bed. After giving Anna a quick hug, she was feeling as if she could finally sleep now...but was interrupts by Anna. "Elsa? Are you awake?"

"Yes.."

"Oh...say,uh, what was that nightmare about? Anna heard silence. "Elsa are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine." The Queen sighed, having to recall the whole horrifying memory. "It was so scary...I was on...well,we were on the ice again...the fjord, with you trying to save me from Hans... But his sword...it d-didn't shatter this time...you froze and he...h-he sliced right through as if you w-were...paper...And then... He killed me n-next with his sword..."

Anna could see why Elsa had come in now. She had to check on Anna as well sleep in her bed. "It's okay, Elsa...I'm right here, Yknow..."

"*sniff* I know..."

"Elsa...are you crying?" Anna sounded concerned, especially since she couldn't see Elsa's face in the darkness.

"What? No..." Elsa denied, although the sniffling continued. "It...it j-just seemed so r-real...

Anna this time gave a hug, albeit much longer than the previous one. She nestled her cheek against Elsa's and could feel the wet tears splattering there in drones. "It's okay! It's okay, Elsa! I'm still alive, see? I'm breathing and I'm talking to you, right? I'm still here..."

Elsa didn't take long to calm herself, and she sighed into silence. "...what a horrible nightmare..."

"Yep..."

"I just wish they wouldnt involve memories..." Elsa shrugged. "Why can't they be about...something else?"

"Like a chocolate monster eating us?"

"...well, it makes for an ironic story, I suppose." Elsa cracked a grin, although Anna couldn't see it. "*sigh*...Thank you for this, Anna. I don't know what I'd dont know id do without any family members..."

"Sleep with Olaf." Anna suggested. "But he does hurt a lot."

"You...let Olaf sleep with you?"

"He was lonely." Anna pointed out. "But he kicks a lot. Not good for people with cold feet."

Elsa chuckled and shook her head, before shifting into a comfy position in the bed. "...well...good night, little sister..."

"Good night..." Anna grinned in the happiest way possible. She just lived for moments like these, to enjoy her sister's company again. Boy did it feel great. The room was quiet as Anna reflected on how fast things had changed for them, and how much it would further change in the future. Who know? Maybe Elsa would get a boyfriend in the future...

...nah. She likes being single for some reason.

Anna turned over on her side to face Elsa. "Hey...We should do this again some time..."

"..."

"...Elsa?"

"...*snore*..."

Anna blinked in the darkness, then smiled and shook her head as she too settled down into bed.


End file.
